


painted you museums filled with a future

by peachxlobtomy



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachxlobtomy/pseuds/peachxlobtomy
Summary: two boys stand in a bedroom. the silence is deafening. a lot of words have been exchanged words that cannot be taken back.!major character death warning!!sucide: not detailed!!just very angsty about death!
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 11





	painted you museums filled with a future

awsten was 18 years old. awsten lived with his nuclear family in their suburban home. he and his sister attended the catholic k-12 private school their entire lives. 

geoff is 19 years old. he lives with his dad and sister. he works at the local auto repair shop. he dropped out of school to help support his family. 

the story starts over a year ago in the beginning of december. two families sat in church. on one side, an 18-year-old boy with his little sister trying to keep her in line as their father was no where in site, picking up another shift at work that night. their mother was back home in cali laid to rest in a beautiful casket. 

on the other side sat a 17-year-old boy and a 14-year-old girl bickering lovingly to one another until their mother reprimanded them. their father shaking his head at their antics. they both ended after a few last words and their parents focused back on the sermon.

awsten sighed jabbing his sister with his elbow as she continued to invade his personal space. he leaned on his arm, elbow rested on the end of the pew. he looked around the church at the familiar faces he had grown up with. he noticed two new faces amongst the rest. well, he mostly noticed the one.

awsten nudged his sister again this time to get her attention and pointed at the two discretely with a curious look on his face. she looked over at them and whispered to him "thats rebecca wigington. she's a few grades below me, only been around a week. thats her brother. im not sure of his name or anything but i see him pick her up from school." she informed with a shrug. awsten nodded and it was pretty obvious he was smitten and had to know more. 

sermon was over and everyone was standing around talking to one another and the pastor. awsten grabbed his sister's hand forcing her to come with him as he stopped the newcomers at the door. 

geoff was rather fed up with the church. he was tired and at this point he held a bitter grudge against religion. he could tell his little sister was also tired and uncomfortable from having to sit still so long so after sermon they had planned to book it. 

"hello! you two must be new around right? my name is awsten knight and this is my sister gracie!" 

that voice was so chirpy. sickeningly sweet to geoff. he grew to love that voice. hearing that voice became the highlight of his day, rather it was goodmorning phone calls where it was dripping with sleepiness with little yawns stuck in here and there or behind locked doors under bright blue comforters as the rest or the house was dead silent making the voice barely a whisper. soft i love yous and promises as they cuddled up together. 

one day it became the voice that would take it all back.

the day after awsten's 18th birthday geoff had picked him up from his house. he took him out and they had a picnic in the back of his truck under the stars. awsten leaned against geoff's shoulder happily and he couldn't wish to be anywhere else in the universe. geoff helped awsten so much and awsten in turn fell in love with him. 

if awsten knew thatd be what broke the camels back he wouldnt have trusted him. he wouldnt have let him in.

one day geoff had come over to the knights resident. he didnt know what started this fight by now but he was just irritable he needed a reason to vent and awsten gave him one. he called awsten an entitled brat, said how his life was easy, how god dealt him an amazing hand and he should be greatful, how others had it worse. awsten was quick to defend himself. it was hard to think the same person who built you castles and painted you museums filled with a future could just as easily take it all away.

when the last long spout of how awsten was ungrateful, entitled and needy came he screamed. he yelled at the top of his lungs how he hated geoff, how he deserved everything that came to him, how if he wasnt such a horrible person then maybe, just maybe she'd be alive. it shocked him into silence.

they both stood there for a moment, geoff just staring open mouthed as awsten had tears streaming down his red cheeks as he choked up. he ordered geoff to leave and demanded he get out and never come back.

later that night geoff got wind of the news. small town. 

a teenage boy was found under the bridge just outside of town. critical condition but alive they said.

unconscious or comatose. geoff couldnt even see him. he couldnt even talk to him. another person in his life was dying in front of him and he was just powerless to it all. maybe awsten was right after all.

horrible things happen only to horrible people.

geoff visited his grave on his 19th birthday. a week after he passed. he put flowers by it. he looked up at the clouds and he pleaded desperately. he'd give anything to hear that voice again, to see his smile; the geniune one, the one that reached his eyes and that only geoff and gracie ever had the honor of seeing.


End file.
